weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding Peach In South Korea
Wedding Peach, also known as 웨딩피치, is the Korean adaption of the anime Wedding Peach. The series was first brought to Korea in 1996, which has spawned a total of 4 dubs since it's release from Tooniverse in 1996 (old dub) and 2013 (redub), MBC, 요술천사 피치 (Magical Angel Peach in the MBC dub) in 1996, and SBS, 사랑의 천사 웨딩피치 (Love Angel Wedding Peach in the SBS dub) in 1999. The series is highly known for it's censorship in it's earlier dubs released in the 90's. A uncut dub of the show was released in 2013 on Tooniverse. Changes When Wedding Peach was first released, Japanese imports were banned from South Korea at the time. Due to this, multiple changes had to be done to distribute the anime. The Tooniverse (2013) dub is the most uncensored of the dubs, but still has a few changes. * All references to Japanese culture were removed entirely. Japanese text was either replaced by Korean text, left blank, or scenes with text were cut, scenes with Japanese customs and activities were cut, and landmarks are changed. The Tooniverse (2013) dub keeps most references, but all Japanese text is replaced with Korean text and landmarks are still changed. * Most names of the characters were changed to more Korean and non-Japanese sounding ones. For example, Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlet all had their names changed to their Angel form names Peach, Lily, Daisy, Salvia. This has become a recurring theme in the dubs. *Some dialogue is changed in the earlier dubs to match the censorship. *Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, and Angel Salvia are called Wedding Lily, Wedding Daisy, and Wedding Salvia in the Tooniverse (1996) and MBC dubs. The SBS dub retains this, but it's only said during transformation sequences as of episode 9. The Tooniverse (2013) dub gives no mention of this. *The Love Wave is known as the Love Aurora in all Korean dubs * Most Japanese songs sung during the opening and certain episodes in the anime were replaced with other songs, alongside sound effects. * Scenes with nudity, breasts, leg exposure, and sexual content were censored. Due to this, all of the transformation sequences which showed nudity were partially cut out. In the Tooniverse (1996) and MBC dubs, scenes with the girl's breasts, legs, and nudity shown were cut. In the SBS dub, episodes 1-8 originally had the transformations intact, but as of episode 5, the angel's wedding form nudity was cut out, and as of episode 9, closeups of the fighter angel breast armor were removed, but most leg and other scenes were kept in. The Tooniverse (2013) dub keeps the transformation sequences uncensored, but other scenes with nudity are either edited to remove nudity or are replaced with other scenes. * All of the attack, transformation, and weapon names were changed. The Tooniverse (1996) and MBC dubs had these names changed from the start. The SBS dub originally had most of the Japanese names intact, but were changed as of episode 9. The Tooniverse (2013) dub has most of these names unchanged, but some words were tweaked up. * Scenes with excessive violence, most notably electric shocks and weapon violence, were either cut or shortened. * Most scenes with kissing and hugging are cut out. * The Saint Something Four had multiple name changes, including the four items. In the Tooniverse (1996) and MBC dubs, it is known as the Angel Treasures. In the SBS dub episodes 1-8, it's original name is retained, but is also known as the Holy Treasures, but as of episode 9, it's only known as the Holy Treasures. * Pluie was cut out from the Tooniverse (1996) and MBC dubs. Due to this, most scenes he was originally in were replaced by Jama-P and Raindevila. The SBS and Tooniverse (2013) dubs retain him. * Most episode names are changed. * Due to all the censorship, some scenes throughout the dubs are either cut, slowed down, or replaced with other scenes. * In the Tooniverse (1996), MBC, and SBS dubs, episodes 19, 25, 26, 27, and 39 were omitted, decreasing the number of episodes from 51 to 46, causing plot holes in the series. All episodes are kept in the Tooniverse (2013) dub. Wedding Peach DX In 1998, Wedding Peach DX was dubbed in Korean on VHS and later aired on Quiky. While no scenes are cut out, edits from the previous dubs such as name changes, Japanese references, and dialogue are changed. All transformation sequences, names, and attack names are kept intact. Name Changes Momoko Hanasaki- Peach Yuri Tanima- Lily Hinagiku Tamino- Daisy Scarlet O' Hara- Salvia (Tooniverse, MBC, OVA) Scarlet (SBS) Yousuke Fuuma- Kevin Baker Kazuya Yanagiba- Terry Jama-P- Tong Tong (Tooniverse 1996, MBC, SBS, OVA) Jama (Tooniverse 2013) Takuro Amano- Peter (Tooniverse, MBC, OVA) David (SBS) Raindevila- Queen Of Darkness (Tooniverse 1996, MBC, OVA) Raindevila (SBS, Tooniverse 2013) Potamos/Hiromi Kawanami- Shannon (Tooniverse 1996, MBC, OVA) Telma (SBS, Tooniverse 2013) Petora/Gozaburu Iwamoto- Petra/ Mr.Burns (Tooniverse 1996, MBC) Mr.Bruce (SBS, Tooniverse 2013) Sakura Hanasaki- Celeste Trivia * The korean adaption of Wedding Peach is one of two international dubs to have more than one dub (including Germany), and is one of the only animes in anime history to have four dubs in South Korea Category:Wedding Peach